Save up all your tears
by POTOlover
Summary: Um hotel barato, um beco qualquer de Londres, um homem pensativo na janela embaçada... Severus ostenta um olhar distante. Lucius adormecido na sua cama. Tantos pensamentos, tantas mágoas. Talvez, seja a hora de partir...
1. Introdução  letra integral da música

** SAVE UP ALL YOUR TEARS **

**Classificação**: SLASH leve (homem X homem). Não gosta? Aperta aquele "xiszinho" ali no alto da página e se manda!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só escrevo, porque gosto, sem fins lucrativos.

**Par(es): **Severus Snape X Lucius Malfoy

**Gênero:** Songfic / Drama

**Aviso:** Universo alternativo, ou seja, nada de magia. Apenas o mundo real...

**Betas**: JayKay-chan e Madam Lestat (Muito obrigada, meninas!)

**LETRA DA MÚSICA**

**Save up all your tears **

**Artista: Cher**

"I can't figure you out

But a heart must be the one thing

You were born without

I've been wastin' my time

I don't know where I'll sleep tonight

You say that you can do without me

Go ahead now try and live without me

CHORUS:

Baby save up all your tears

You might need them someday

When the tears start to fall

I won't wipe them away

When you cry in the night

For the love that you need

Baby save up your tears

'Cause you'll be cryin' over me

You got used to my touch

I got used to not, not feelin' much

Winter set in your eyes

Time will melt your castle of ice

You think that you won't feel the pain now

But your eyes will be cryin'

Like the rain now

CHORUS:

You'll be cryin' over me

You don't know it now

You don't know it now

You don't know it now

You don't know it now

You don't know it now

But some wounds get deeper with time

You don't feel it now

Till the need burns, a knife turns

Your heart bleeds like mine"


	2. The man without a heart

** SAVE UP ALL YOUR TEARS **

**Classificação**: SLASH leve (homem X homem). Não gosta? Aperta aquele "xiszinho" ali no alto da página e se manda!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só escrevo, porque gosto, sem fins lucrativos.

**Par(es): **Severus Snape X Lucius Malfoy

**Gênero:** Songfic / Drama

**Aviso:** Universo alternativo, ou seja, nada de magia. Apenas o mundo real...

**Betas**: JayKay-chan e Madam Lestat (Muito obrigada, meninas!)

**CAPÍTULO I - THE MAN WITHOUT A HEART**

_**"I can't figure you out**_

_**But a heart must be**_

_**The one thing you born without"**_

Um quarto escuro, uma cama barulhenta, paredes manchadas, teto e piso desgastados. Do lado de fora, nada se ouvia: nem um carro, nem uma voz, nem um ruído. O nada mais verdadeiro deste mundo. Imundo... Era a única palavra que podia definir aquela situação.

E lá estava eu, bem no meio daquela imundice. Sentado em uma cadeira ingrata, cujo assento era mera lembrança. Torturava cada vértebra minha, mas esta dor não se comparava àquela que eu costumava a sentir, uma dor interna e profunda. Olhava para a paisagem exterior: um olhar fixo, covarde. Talvez, eu tentasse esquecer onde eu estava...

Solitária, tão solitária quanto eu. Foi a rua que eu encontrei naquele beco londrino. Não, eu não estava só no quarto, havia um corpo estendido na cama, entregue ao mais silencioso sono. Um ar de satisfação em sua face, como um animal que volta triunfante de sua caçada, pois da presa obteve. Sua plenitude chegava a ser irritante, tanto que não pude contar minha fala:

- Quanta arrogância! Sentir-se pleno neste mundo caótico... É enxergar nada mais que o próprio umbigo.

Ele se mexeu em seu sono, virou-se de lado, passou as mãos pelo lado direito da cama, tentava encontrar o corpo submisso de sempre. E esse corpo era meu. Mas não encontrou, obviamente, mas tampouco se importou. Seguiu com seu repouso, uma imagem inabalável.

Nesse momento, eu percebi o quão dispensável era a minha presença. Mas a quem eu pretendo enganar? Eu sempre soube da minha condição, pois eu conhecia Lucius melhor do que ninguém. Ele nunca soubera viver junto, sempre preferindo seu universo particular, sua própria pessoa. Sempre ostentara um semblante frio, sempre parecera impermeável.

Até nos momentos mais íntimos, Lucius se revelara egoísta. E, no acúmulo desses momentos, eu fui conhecendo uma solidão intragável: a solidão do nó na garganta, a solidão da insônia, a maldita solidão acompanhada. Ele podia me ter, mas não precisava me ter. Grande diferença existe entre esses dois, eu garanto. Éramos amantes possíveis, mas não necessários.

Então, tudo se transformara em uma enorme mentira? Não, tudo sempre fora em vão... E eu sempre soube, mas me iludia, pois a ilusão me deixara provar o sabor doce dessa vida. Mas o doce logo se tornou amargo, a ilusão se acaba e a realidade mostra sua face. E aqui hoje eu estou, diante do homem sem coração.

**CONTINUA...**

**Comentários da autora**: Gente, fim do 1º capítulo! Ainda tem muito mais pela frente... Espero que tenham gostado. Escrevo de todo coração, pois sou apaixonada pelo Snape. Por favor, deixem uma review! Não mata nem engorda... Participe da campanha "Faça uma pobre autora feliz! Deixe uma review!".

**Beijocas **

**Até o próximo capítulo...**


	3. Time to go away

**CAPÍTULO II – TIME TO GO AWAY**

"_**I've been wasting my time**_

_**I don't know where I'll sleep tonight**_

_**You say that you can do without me**_

_**Go ahead now, try to live without me"**_

E olhem todos para mim agora! Que papel ridículo faço eu: a mocinha do filme romântico, abandonada pelo amante frio, que só dela tirou proveito. Eu lhes apresento o palhaço do circo sem lona, sem publico e sem picadeiro. Esse agora era eu, a gloria havia ficado pelo passado, nas estradas do desejo.

Pequenos vídeos passam pela minha cabeça, pareço me encontrar em um daqueles filmes clássicos. Mas não há estação de trem, não há ninguém olhando por mim e não há promessas de Paris. Lembro-me dos meus momentos com Lucius, longa viagem faço, desde a adolescência até este quarto medíocre. E a constatação tardia chega: como fui submisso todos esses anos... Lutei sim, contra os inimigos, contra as injustiças, contra a própria vida, mas nunca contra ele.

Eu sempre estava lá quando ele desejava, pronto a servi-lo. E me entregava de corpo e alma nesta aventura irresponsável. Mas sei que vitima não sou, me entregava por querer, não por obrigação. Precisava tê-lo por perto, precisava de seu cheiro, de seu gosto, da textura de sua pele, da maciez de seus longos cabelos, do vigor de seus músculos. Precisava ouvir seus suspiros, sentir suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, suas mãos descobrindo cada linha do meu corpo. Precisava senti-lo dentro de mim, em um misto de dor e prazer, de tensão e gozo.

Maldita insônia! Seria mais fácil fechar os olhos e fingir que nada aconteceu. É o que eu venho fazendo isso desde o inicio desse relacionamento, com medo de perdê-lo e me arrepender depois. Relacionamento? Palavra engraçada, cobre todo tipo de pecado... Mas eu tinha um relacionamento? Eu tinha sexo, mas e o que mais? Talvez, nada. Então, o que eu tinha a perder? Não se perde aquilo que nunca se teve...

Foi assim que me levantei daquela poltrona. Já passava das três horas, a madrugada reinava lá fora. Andei até o meio do quarto, parei em frente à cama. Olhei para Lucius, o corpo pálido ainda estendido tranqüilo. O corpo que agia como imã sobre mim, sempre me chamando, fazendo-me esquecer da minha própria vontade. Sentia-me atraído, desejava percorrer cada curva, satisfazer meu anseio.

Não, eu não podia fracassar novamente. A mágoa já pesava mais na minha balança, o prazer tinha perdido seu lugar. Era hora de sair dali, de me entregar à madrugada, de caminhar pelas ruas, procurando meu verdadeiro lugar. Não, eu não sabia onde dormir aquela noite, eu vagaria pelas ruas até o amanhecer chegar. Mas eu sabia que havia chegado a hora de partir...


	4. Don't cry for me

**SAVE UP ALL YOUR TEARS **

**Classificação**: SLASH leve (homem X homem). Não gosta? Aperta aquele "xiszinho" ali no alto da página e se manda!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só escrevo, porque gosto, sem fins lucrativos.

**Par(es): **Severus Snape X Lucius Malfoy

**Gênero:** Songfic / Drama

**Aviso:** Universo alternativo, ou seja, nada de magia. Apenas o mundo real...

**Betas**: JayKay-chan e Madam Lestat (Muito obrigada, meninas!)

**Agradeço pelas reviews aos dois primeiros capítulos...**

**CAPÍTULO III – DON'T CRY FOR ME**

"_**Baby, save up all your tears**_

_**You might need them someday**_

_**When the tears start to fall**_

_**I won't wipe them away**_

_**When you cry in the night**_

_**For the love that you need**_

_**Baby save up your tears**_

_**Cause you'll be crying over me"**_

Já na rua eu estava, andava como um vagabundo sem destino. Havia me distanciado bastante daquele hotel, deixei tudo para trás: roupas, documentos, Lucius. Sim, eu o deixei. Mas e agora? Partir não o maior problema, o pior seria superar. Acostumar-me a viver sem ele, sem a presença prepotente, sem o contato flamejante. Tanta coisa eu tinha ainda pela minha frente...

Não havia retornos, disso eu tinha certeza. Tampouco havia atalhos no meu caminho, eu tinha de segui-lo por completo. Recomeçar, essa era a hora...

Sentei num banco da praça, banco de madeira desgastada, parecia nem agüentar o peso no meu corpo esguio. Mas me sentei mesmo assim. O relógio, agora, marcava 4:30h, a lua ainda brilhava intensa no céu. O cansaço acabou por me vencer, adormeci naquela praça, como um bêbado qualquer, sem consciência, sem história.

Lembro-me de ter sonhado com as noites íntimas que aquele terrível hotel tinha sido testemunha. Os movimentos calorosos, os gemidos, os enlaçamentos, os prazeres... As quatro paredes eram nosso salão de dança, onde nossos corpos bailavam uma dança exótica e sensual, talvez pecaminosa.

Acordei com um grito estridente no ouvido. Uma criança, aparentemente desocupada, achara incrivelmente engraçado acordar-me de mau jeito. Levantei raivoso, ocorria-me uma vontade louca de chutar aquele pequeno ser à minha frente. Mas foi quando eu vi o seu rosto: um sorriso inocente, um olhar meigo, expressões angelicais. E toda raiva evaporou, como água exposta ao sol. Lembrei de minha infância, senti saudades. Olhei bem nos fundos dos olhos da menina e sorri. Ela me retribui com a risada mais doce do planeta.

Despedi-me e continuei a vagar pelas ruas, à procura de outro hotel onde pudesse me alojar. Há pelo menos dois anos, já me encontrava trancafiado naquele hotel vagabundo, e como eu odiava aquela rotina. E por que eu ficava? Porque lá fora o primeiro lugar onde me encontrei com Lucius, lá passamos a primeira de muitas noites juntos.

Não pude evitar um riso quando pensei na ridícula idéia de um primeiro encontro. Até parece que fomos ao cinema e tomamos sorvete juntos. Não, tudo sempre começava e terminava na cama, pelo menos para Lucius. Tínhamos de assumir que nunca fomos adeptos ao romantismo, ainda mais após os quarenta anos.

Cheguei a um hotel bem simples, porém, consideravelmente superior ao anterior. Sentia-me um pouco mais seguro agora, como se aquele paradeiro me protegesse de possíveis recaídas. Tinha as pernas cansadas, os músculos repuxavam. Certamente, conseqüências da grande caminhada noturna. A cama confortável acabou me convencendo, entreguei-me a um pequeno cochilo.

Abri os olhos rapidamente, acordei assustado, talvez por causa de um pesadelo. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar, bem ao lado da minha cama, a figura alva tão conhecida.

Lucius estava em pé, olhando pela janela. Por mais que eu tentasse, era impossível negar sua elegância: grande estatura, ombros largos, pernas compridas, a musculatura bem torneada. Seu corpo parecia obedecer à harmoniosa partitura. E era igualmente belo: a cabeleira tão loira que beirava sua cintura, o nariz afilado, os olhos do cinza mais misterioso, a boca desenhada. A capa preta arrematava a beleza deveras natural.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos invadiram minha alma. Andou até minha cama, sentou-se na ponta. Abaixou a cabeça, passou a pelos cabelos, parecia pensativo. Virou-se para mim e falou:

- "Severus, porque partiu noite passada?" – a mesma voz arrastada de sempre.

- "E você notou a minha partida?" – eu respondi, sarcástico

- "Não seja imbecil! Isso é óbvio."

- "Isso, Lucius, vá em frente. Humilhe-me mais uma vez. Já é costume, não é?".

- "Severus, pare. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio essa encenação de vítima. E não combina em nada com você"

Ele estava repleto de razão, eu tinha de admitir. Esse papelão de vítima era ridículo e nem um pouco condizente com a nossa realidade. Mas eu não podia evitar, meu coração pulsava tão forte e eu prendia minha respiração. Não conseguia achar as palavras certas e tampouco tinha forças para exprimi-las. Preferi o silêncio.

- "Severus, eu continuo esperando minha resposta." – sua voz era firme.

- "Percebi que minha presença era insignificante. E o seu sono era mais tranqüilo sem mim." – eu respondi raivoso.

- "Ora, Severus, você se tornou sentimental e nem me avisou?" – sua voz, agora, era debochada, mas irresistível.

- "Essa, Lucius, é a verdade. E a verdade independe desse maldito sarcasmo na sua voz." – minha voz se alterou, eu quase gritava.

- "E o que você esperava? Um conto de fadas? Você sabia com quem estava se envolvendo. Você sabia as condições de se envolver." – suas palavras, às vezes, me atingiam como punhais afiados.

A verdade nunca havia sido o forte de Lucius, mas quando ele decidia valorizá-la era algo doloroso. Eu não tinha argumentos, ele estava completamente certo. Eu sabia de tudo aquilo. Se me iludi, foi unicamente porque assim eu quis. Não podia culpá-lo.

- "Lucius, faça um favor, vá embora agora." – minha voz era baixa, fria.

- "E quem disse que eu quero ir?" – ele respondeu audacioso.

- "Eu não perguntei se você quer. Eu estou pedindo para você ir." – eu não alterei minha voz, sabia que gritar não adiantaria nada agora.

Então, eu percebi que as minhas palavras afetaram Lucius. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia me escutar de verdade. Sua fortaleza, agora, parecia ter desabado. Suas defesas foram por água abaixo. Ele estava tão exposto quanto eu. E era fácil perceber o quanto essa sensação era nova para ele.

As suas pernas pareciam bambas, como se alguém tivesse retirado o chão onde ele pisava. Será que esse fora eu? Ele se sentou na ponta da cama, abaixou a cabeça, fixou o olhar em um ponto do chão. Sua imagem era mesma do que a minha na noite anterior. Será, então, que ele finalmente entendia?

-"Por que, Severus? Por quê?" – ele mantinha o olhar no chão.

- "Lucius, você sabe o porquê. Nosso fim já estava escrito, antes mesmo do nosso início"

- "Não me venha com frases feitas, Severus. Você sabe que não acredito em destino."

- "Sim, mas ele continua agindo. Mesmo sem a sua crença."

- "Disseram-me uma vez que nós podemos mudar nosso destino. Talvez, seja verdade." – a sua voz era fraca, parecia implorar por algo.

- "Não insista, Lucius. O fim é o melhor agora. Tanto para mim como para você. Não há mais retornos." – minha fala contrariava o ritmo do meu peito.

- "Melhor para quem? Somente para você, talvez." – pela primeira vez, eu conseguia detectar algo na voz dele, senão a frieza.

- "Então, você realmente acha que isto está sendo fácil para mim? Você acha que foi simples sair pela porta daquele quarto? Eu lutei, Lucius. Eu lutei contra minha própria vontade."

- "Eu ainda não sei por quê!" – ele continuava insistente.

- "Porque eu não podia mais ficar. Porque eu me machucava a cada minuto" – eu controlava as emoções, eu lutava, mais uma vez, contra meus impulsos.

- "Eu achava que você sentia prazer. Pelos seus gemidos, pelos arranhões..." – ele realmente tentava se insinuar?

-" Sim, Lucius, você me deu prazer. Mas ele deixou de ser suficiente"

Ele se calou. Será que o arsenal de contestações havia terminado?

- "Lucius, você nunca entenderá. Você não sabe como é deitar toda noite e se sentir vazio, se sentir sozinho com alguém ao seu lado."

Ele permaneceu calado. O que havia de errado?

- "Toda noite, após seu sono chegar, eu me virava para o lado, encarava a fria parede. E não havia sequer uma noite que eu não desejasse mais."

Nem uma palavra...

- "Você não sabe como é sofrer por não ter aquilo que mais se quer. Você não sabe como é ter que prender as lágrimas e engolir a seco. Você não sabe..."

- "Quem disse que eu não sei?" – a voz dele era quase uma lembrança, tão distante.

A surpresa foi muito intensa. Não sabia o que falar, estava confuso. Agora, os dois se entregavam ao silêncio.

**CONTINUA...**

**Comentários da autora**: Chegamos ao fim do 3º capitulo! Mas ainda tem mais, gente! Espero que tenham gostado. Escrevo de todo coração, pois sou apaixonada pelo Snape. Por favor, deixem uma review! Não mata nem engorda... E só assim eu sei a opinião de vcs, o que tenho de melhorar... Participe da campanha "Faça uma pobre autora feliz! Deixe uma review!". rsrsrs

**Beijossssss**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**


End file.
